


𝒪𝓊𝓇  𝐿𝑒𝑔𝒶𝒸𝓎

by amithegamer1, TNTXCXL



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, CRACKHEAD, Cancer, Cocaine, Crazy, F/M, Fights, Heart Attacks, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Lyon Family, M/M, Mental Health Issues, the Lyon’s being the Lyon’s, to the Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNTXCXL/pseuds/TNTXCXL
Summary: Our Legacy, This All Takes Place Season 5, Cookie and Lucious's Rocky Marriage,  Andre's In Jail. After Hakeem gets shot and The Lost Of Princess Lyon, He's been distance with Tiana and His Family. Jamals finding a new Career and love life In London, But There's Always Drama In The Lyon Family..So Lets See How This Ends, On "Our Legacy"
Relationships: Andre Lyon/Teri Lyon, Cookie Lyon/Lucious Lyon, Hakeem Lyon/Maya Lyon, Kai Givens/Jamal Lyon, Tiana Brown/Hakeem Lyon





	1. Chapter 1

Lucious tapped his foot on the hospital ground as He waited for the doctor, It broke his heart knowing his son was strapped down in a hospital bed right now.

He couldn't even believe that bastard shot his son, If It wasn't for Blake Lucious would have another body on his list.

Mayne, His Youngest Was Shot...The One Son He Could never utter the thought of that happening too.

Lucious washed his hand over his face once again, before gazing down at his new wife. Yes He Said Newly, Cookie and Him Got ReMarried.

Planning On Telling The Kids, Before finding out their youngest was shot...Something that hit Cookie hard, real hard.

She couldn't even think about losing Keem, Even If They bumped heads a lot...He was her baby.

She couldn't think about Losing any other of her baby's, A Smile crept on Lucious's face as He felt Cookie start to squeeze his head. "You Think He's gonna be okay?" Cookie asked, softly gazing up at her husband...Lucious let out a breath before nodding, He knew not to yell at her at this time.

"I know He Is Cook, He's A Fighter...A Warrior...He's a Lyon He's gonna be okay..I promise." He said kissing her forehead before embracing her into a hug, Cookie melted in his touch.

"The Parents Of Hakeem Lyon?" A Nurse asked making Cookie and Lucious pull out of their hug and turn "That's Us." Lucious said as The Nurse walked over to them. "Well Ma'am Sir, We got good news and bad news." The Nurse told them "Tell Us The Good News First." Cookie said, not even wanting to hear the bad news.

"Your son's upper body's completely fine! But The Bad News Is That He was shot in his spine meaning that could lead him to be paralyzed in his lower body." "Paralyzed?!" Cookie asked, raising her voice as The Nurse nodded. "There's a chance It wouldn't be permanently but there's also a chance It will be."

Cookie just stared at her, "Is That It?" Lucious asked, The Nurse nodded walking away when Lucious motioned her to. "Lucious I can't lose my baby." Cookie said as her eyes started to water, She couldn't lose him.

"And You Won't, Cook I promise...Like I said before He's A Lyon, He's gonna be Aight." Lucious told her as Cookie pulled him into a hug once again, All She wanted to do was be next to him right now.

————————————————————————

**A Few Hours Later.**

Cookie held Hakeem's hand as His body started to move a little, She was praying for him to wake up.

Fear was crepting right up behind her, every time She seen him.

Scared that She was gonna lose him, She couldn't..She couldn't Even face the fact that He was laying in a hospital bed right now, So She wouldn't be able to face the fact He could die or even be paralyzed.

She let out a breath remembering Lucious's words; _'He's A Lyon, He's gonna be okay.'_ Oh She prayed that He was right, She couldn't face a lost of her youngest right now.

Hakeem moved once again, Memories of the shooting flashing his head.

Blake's Father holding a shotgun flashed through his head, Hearing His Daughter cry out as He laid over a terrified Tiana..screaming his name.

The Last Thing He Thought Was Gonna Happen after He found out There was a new Lyon being born, Was Him Getting Shot.

_Laughs Broke Out as They exited the apartment, Tiana smiled putting Bella into the backseat, Hakeem dapped up Blake as Tiana turned around only to see Blake's Dad._

_"Hakeem! He Has A Gun!" Tiana yelled, Blake's eyes widened as Hakeem covered Tiana. "Dad No!!" Hakeem heard Blake yell, before two bullets went out._

_Blake held his leg before hearing Tiana yell "Keem!" Making him turn only to see Hakeem rolling on the ground, groaning and holding his stomach._

_"Hakeem, Hakeem!" Hakeem heard Tiana yell his name before hearing another bullet go off..Blake dropped the gun running to Hakeem._

_Hakeem grunted holding his stomach the last thing He heard was Tiana yelling "Somebody Help! We need an ambulances!"_

He started to shake hysterically, His heartbeat going up making Cookie pop up as Nurses rushed in.

"What's wrong with him?!" Cookie asked as More doctors rolled in, A Doctor turned to her. "Ma'am We need you to exit the room!" They told her, "No! What's going on with my son?!" Cookie asked.

"Ma'am Please Exit The Room!" The Doctor asked, raising his voice this time.

"Ma, Come On." Andre told his mother, before gazing down at her hand..Andre tilted his head in confusion before brushing it off and leading his mother out of Keem's Room.

Andre watched as His Father pulled his mother into a hug, calming her down.

Andre raised a brow, wondering why his parents were acting that way..Like..They were in love.

He hasn't seen them like that, In forever Since He was a kid, It was an evil but beautiful Site.

He watched as His father kissed her cheek before standing up, He walked by Dre tapping his shoulder motioning him to stand up and follow him which He did.

"Yes?" "I need you to watch your mother Dre." Andre tilted his head at his father before nodding. "I will dad."

"I'm serious Dre." "I will." "I need to handle something." Andre already knew what that meant, He let out a breath nodding. "Alright Dad."

"You Know I love you, Right?" Lucious asked as He put a hand on Andre's shoulder, Andre nodded "I know—." He was cutting off by seeing his dad's hand, Grabbing it, pulling it down..Andre eyes widened putting two and two together "YOU AND MOM GOT REMARRIED?"

————————————————————————

Cookie ranted to Jamal telling him everything that went down while He was in London. "Hopefully Keem Gets Better." Jamal said as He sat over Skype. "Yeah..Anyways When you coming down boy?" Cookie asked, ready to see her middle child, She was missing him like crazy, Since He went to London, He was her baby.

"Don't worry tomorrow Ma, I need to see Keem and I gotta show you guys somebody anyways." Jamal said as Smile perked up his face, Cookie raised a brow at him.. "Boy Don't tell me—I gotta go Ma!" Jamal said, cutting off his mother.

"Jamal!—Love You Kisses." Jamal rushed quickly dropping the call, Cookie let out a frustrated breath..There's always something that boys hiding.

Cookie was about to close her laptop before she got another call, It was Jamal. "What do you want Boy?!—Loretha fucking Holloway! I know I didn't seen no motherfuckin ring on yo finger!" Jamal cursed cutting off his mother, forgetting He was even talking to his mother, Cookie stared at her son in disbelief.

————————————————————————


	2. Ch2 - Please Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone continues their conversation...

"Calm down, boy!" Lucious says, as Andre shakes his head.

"You and Ma got married?" Andre asks, voice much lower, as Lucious nods.

"Yeah right before we got the call about Keem," Lucious says, as Andre nods with an frown.

"Pops...." Andre says, as Lucious cuts him off.

"Look boy this is not the important situation right now," Lucious snaps, as his oldest son shakes his head.

"Yeah it kinda is," Andre says, as Lucious sighs.

"Pops you and Ma been through a lot," Andre says, as Lucious nods.

"I know," Lucious says, as Andre shakes his head.

"And you hurt ma a lot," Andre says.

"I know," Lucious says again.

"The relationship you guys have is a rocky road," Andre says, as Lucious let out a frustrated sigh.

"What you trying to say boy?" Lucious asks, as Andre sighs. 

"What I'm saying is that you and ma relationship is rough," Andre says, as Lucious shakes his head.

"I already know this," Lucious says, as Andre sighs.

"So you know y'all relationship is on the edge," Andre says, as Lucious looked at his son.

"Edge?" He asked, as Andre nods.

"Pops if you mess this up she will never get with you again," Andre says, as Lucious nods.

"I know but I changed," Lucious says, as Andre scoffs.

"What you don't believe me?" Lucious says, as Andre shakes his head.

"I will believe you when I see," Andre says, as Hakeem's door opened, and a nurse came out.

"Mr.Lyon," the nurse says, as Lucious and Andre looked at her.

"You guys can come in," The nurse says, widening the door, as the men nods.

"Come on," Lucious says, walking towards Hakeem's room, and walking in, with Andre following behind, Lucious walks beside Hakeem's bed, as Andre closed his door.

Why this happen to you son? If Blake's dad was still alive, I would have killed him myself. Lucious thought

"I need you, wake up son your Ma needs you. damn it I need you," Lucious says, as Andre puts his hand, on Hakeem's shoulder.

"Lyon's don't go down Keem," Andre says, as Lucious smirks.

"They rise," Lucious says, as Andre nods, as Andre phone rings, as Andre looked at his phone, Lucious tilts his head.

"It's Becky," Andre says, as Lucious nods.

"Go,"

"But Pops-"

"He ain't waking up anytime soon,"

"Alright Bye Pops,"

"What's up Becky?" Andre says, as he walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

"Wake up your children need you,"

  
  


_______________

_ "Daddy!" Bella yells, capturing Hakeem in a hug. _

_ "Hey baby girl where's Tiana?" Hakeem asks, as Bella points him towards the kitchen, Tiana smiles, as she feels two arms warp around her. _

_ "Hey Keem," Tiana says, as Hakeem kiss her neck. _

_ "Hey what you making?" Hakeem asks. _

_ "A sandwich," Tiana says, as Hakeem chuckles. _

_ "For real?" Hakeem asks, as Tiana nods. _

_ "I'm leaving the big cooking for Juanita," Tiana says, as Hakeem steps back, and Tiana moves to the counter. _

_ "Bella!" Hakeem yells, as Bella runs into the kitchen. _

_ "Yes?" Bella asks, as Hakeem smiles. _

_ "I got a present for you," Hakeem says, as he saw Bella smile. _

_ "Hold on," Hakeem says, leaving the kitchen, Tiana shakes her head, when Hakeem came back. _

_ "Keem..." Tiana says, when she saw the bear. _

_ "Grrr," Hakeem says, as Bella giggles. _

  
  


____________

"Jamal!" Cookie yells, as Jamal shakes his head.

"Sorry Ma but you and dad got remarried?!" Jamal says, as Cookie nods.

"We were going to surprise you guys," Cookie says, as Jamal scoffs.

"Well I'm surprised," Jamal says, as Cookie shakes her head.

"Shut up Jamal," Cookie says, as her son laughs.

"I know our relationship is rocky," Cookie says, as Jamal nods.

"Yeah I seen the rocks tumble," Jamal says, as Cookie shakes her head.

"Boy bye," Cookie says, as she moves to end the call.

"Hold on Ma," Jamal says, as Cookie looks back at him.

"What?" She asks, as Jamal sighs.

"Sorry continue," Jamal says.

"Anyways I know me and your daddy ain't never had a great relationship since I got out but We trying to now,"

"Well if you happy I'm happy," Jamal says, as Cookie nods.

"Mhm," Cookie hums, as Jamal turns to her right, before looking at his mother.

"Well I have to actually leave now if you don't have any other shocking news?" Jamal teases, as Cookie rolls her eyes.

"Boy leave me alone," Cookie says, as Jamal laughs.

"Bye Ma love you," Jamal says.

_ "Love you too Mal," Cookie says, ending the call. _

_ "Keem we brothers!" Jamal says, as Hakeem shakes his head. _

_ "And brothers don't leave each other," Andre, as Jamal nods. _

_ "We stick together okay? Okay?!" Andre says, as Hakeem nods. _

_ "Okay," Hakeem says, as Andre turns to Jamal. _

_ "I'm glad you starting your own life Mal," Andre says, Jamal smiles, as Andre turns to Hakeem. _

_ "And you growing up Keem," Andre says, as Hakeem sighs. _

_ "Andre..." Hakeem says, as Andre shakes his head. _

_ "Like Jamal said we brothers and I love you," Andre says, as Hakeem pulls him and Jamal into a hug. _

_ "Love you too Dre," _

  
  


Cookie shakes her head, as she gets a knock on the door, she sighs, getting up and opening the door.

"Grandma!" Bella says, as Cookie smiles.

"Hey Bella," Cookie says, as Tiana smiles.

"Hey Tiana," Cookie says, before looking at who beside her.

"Blake," Cookie says, as Blake nods.

"Hey Miss Lyon," Blake says, as Cookie widens the door.

"Come in," Cookie says, as the guests walked in.

"Go to the living room Bella," Tiana says, as Bella nods, and leaves.

"What are you guys doing?" Cookie asks.

"Bella wanted to see you," Tiana says, as Cookie nods.

"Mhm," Cookie hums.

"And I need you to watch her while I'm at the doctor appointment," Tiana says, as Cookie nods.

"Alright keep the baby safe," Cookie says, as Tiana smiles, and nods, as she walks towards the door, with Blake following behind.

  
  


"Blake," Cookie says, when Tiana was fully out the house.

"Don't try anything," Cookie says, as Blake brows knitted.

"I'm not going to," Blake says, defended.

"You might not right now but get it in your little head that she's Hakeem girl," Cookie says, as Blake shakes his head.

"Miss Lyon," Blake says, before Cookie cuts him off.

"Blake I said what I said now get out of my house," Cookie says, as Blake nods, and she closes the door.

_ I need you to wake up Keem... _


End file.
